Magnetic media are widely used in various applications, particularly in the computer industry for data/information storage and retrieval applications, typically in disk form, and efforts are continually made with the aim of increasing the areal recording density, i.e., bit density of the magnetic media. Conventional thin film thin-film type magnetic media, wherein a fine-grained polycrystalline magnetic alloy layer serves as the active recording layer, are generally classified as “longitudinal” or “perpendicular”, depending upon the orientation of the magnetic domains of the grains of magnetic material.
Perpendicular recording media have been found to be superior to longitudinal media in achieving very high bit densities without experiencing the thermal stability limit associated with the latter. In perpendicular magnetic recording media, residual magnetization is formed in a direction (“easy axis”) perpendicular to the surface of the magnetic medium, typically a layer of a magnetic material on a suitable substrate. Very high to ultra-high linear recording densities are obtainable by utilizing a “single-pole” magnetic transducer or “head” with such perpendicular magnetic media.
Efficient, high bit density recording utilizing a perpendicular magnetic medium requires interposition of a relatively thick (as compared with the magnetic recording layer), magnetically “soft” underlayer (“SUL”), i.e., a magnetic layer having a relatively low coercivity below about 1 kOe, such as of a NiFe alloy (Permalloy), between the non-magnetic substrate, e.g., of glass, aluminum (Al) or an Al-based alloy, and the magnetically “hard” recording layer having relatively high coercivity, typically about 3-8 kOe, e.g., of a cobalt-based alloy (e.g., a Co—Cr alloy such as CoCrPtB) having perpendicular anisotropy. The magnetically soft underlayer serves to guide magnetic flux emanating from the head through the magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer.
A typical conventional perpendicular recording system 20 utilizing a vertically oriented magnetic medium 21 with a relatively thick soft magnetic underlayer, a relatively thin hard magnetic recording layer, and a transducer head 16, is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein reference numerals 10, 11, 4, 5, and 6, respectively, indicate a non-magnetic substrate, an optional adhesion layer, a soft magnetic underlayer, at least one non-magnetic seed or underlayer (sometimes referred to as an “intermediate” layer or as an “interlayer”), and at least one magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer with its magnetic easy axis perpendicular to the film plane. Preferably, the various underlayers should establish a high surface roughness in order to induce grain separation in the magnetic recording layer.
Still referring to FIG. 1, reference numerals 7 and 8, respectively, indicate the main and auxiliary poles of a magnetic transducer head 16. The relatively thin interlayer 5, comprised of one or more layers of non-magnetic materials, serves to (1) prevent magnetic interaction between the soft underlayer 4 and the at least one hard recording layer 6; (2) promote desired microstructural and magnetic properties of the at least one magnetically hard recording layer, e.g., by serving to establish a crystallographically oriented base layer for inducing growth of a desired plane in the overlying perpendicular magnetically hard recording film or layer (e.g., a <0002> hcp plane); and (3) establish a high surface roughness in order to induce grain separation in the magnetically hard recording layer.
As shown by the arrows in the figure indicating the path of the magnetic flux φ, flux φ is seen as emanating from the main (writing) pole 7 of transducer head 16, entering and passing through the at least one vertically oriented, magnetically hard recording layer 5 in the region below main pole 7, entering and traveling within soft magnetic underlayer (SUL) 3 for a distance, and then exiting therefrom and passing through the at least one perpendicular hard magnetic recording layer 6 in the region below auxiliary pole 8 of transducer head 16. The direction of movement of perpendicular magnetic medium 21 past transducer head 16 is indicated in the figure by the arrow above medium 21.
With continued reference to FIG. 1, vertical lines 9 indicate grain boundaries of polycrystalline layers 5 and 6 of the layer stack constituting medium 21. Magnetically hard main recording layer 6 is formed on interlayer 5, and while the grains of each polycrystalline layer may be of differing widths (as measured in a horizontal direction) represented by a grain size distribution, they are generally in vertical registry (i.e., vertically “correlated” or aligned).
Completing the layer stack is a protective overcoat layer 14, such as of a diamond-like carbon (DLC), formed over hard magnetic layer 6, and a lubricant topcoat layer 15, such as of a perfluoropolyether material, formed over the protective overcoat layer.
Substrate 10 is typically disk-shaped and comprised of a non-magnetic metal or alloy, e.g., Al or an Al-based alloy, such as Al—Mg having an Ni—P plating layer on the deposition surface thereof, or alternatively substrate 10 is comprised of a suitable glass, ceramic, glass-ceramic, polymeric material, or a composite or laminate of these materials. Optional adhesion layer 11, if present, may comprise an up to about 100 Å thick layer of a material such as Ti, a Ti-based alloy, Cr, or a Cr-based alloy. Soft magnetic underlayer 4 is typically comprised of an about 500 to about 4,000 Å thick layer of a soft magnetic material selected from the group consisting of Ni, NiFe (Permalloy), Co, CoZr, CoZrCr, CoZrNb, CoFeZrNb, CoFe, Fe, FeN, FeSiAl, FeSiAIN, FeCoB, FeCoC, etc. Interlayer 5 typically comprises an up to about 300 Å thick layer or layers of non-magnetic material(s), such as Ru, TiCr, Ru/CoCr37Pt6, RuCr/CoCrPt, etc.; and the at least one magnetically hard perpendicular recording layer 6 is typically comprised of an about 50 to about 250 Å thick layer(s) of Co-based alloy(s) including one or more elements selected from the group consisting of Cr, Fe, Ta, Ni, Mo, Pt, V, Nb, Ge, B, and Pd.
A currently employed way of classifying magnetic recording media is on the basis by which the magnetic grains of the recording layer are mutually separated, i.e., segregated, in order to physically and magnetically de-couple the grains and provide improved media performance characteristics. According to this classification scheme, magnetic media with Co-based alloy magnetic recording layers (e.g., CoCr alloys) are classified into two distinct types: (1) a first type, wherein segregation of the grains occurs by diffusion of Cr atoms of the magnetic layer to the grain boundaries of the layer to form Cr-rich grain boundaries, which diffusion process requires heating of the media substrate during formation (deposition) of the magnetic layer; and (2) a second type, wherein segregation of the grains occurs by formation of oxides, nitrides, and/or carbides at the boundaries between adjacent magnetic grains to form so-called “granular” media, which oxides, nitrides, and/or carbides may be formed by introducing a minor amount of at least one reactive gas containing oxygen, nitrogen, and/or carbon atoms (e.g. O2, N2, CO2, etc.) to the inert gas (e.g., Ar) atmosphere during sputter deposition of the Co alloy-based magnetic layer. The latter process does not require substrate heating to an elevated temperature.
Magnetic recording media with granular magnetic recording layers possess great potential for achieving very high and ultra-high areal recording densities. As indicated above, current methodology for manufacturing granular-type magnetic recording media involves reactive sputtering of the magnetic recording layer in a reactive gas-containing atmosphere, e.g., an O2 atmosphere or an atmosphere comprising an oxygen-containing gas compound, in order to incorporate oxides therein and achieve smaller and more isolated magnetic grains. However, magnetic recording media formed in this manner incur a disadvantage in that the granular magnetic recording layers have a porous structure attributed to the aforementioned high roughness induced therein by the underlayer(s) and the high pressure sputter deposition process, resulting in sub-optimal grain segregation and corrosion resistance. In point of fact, corrosion and environmental testing of granular recording media indicate very poor resistance to corrosion and environmental influences and even relatively thick carbon-based protective overcoats, e.g., ˜40 Å thick, provide inadequate resistance to corrosion and environmental attack.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a clear need for methodology enabling the manufacture of high and ultra-high areal recording density, high performance granular-type longitudinal and perpendicular magnetic recording media with improved grain segregation and corrosion resistance, which methodology is fully compatible with the requirements of high product throughput, cost-effective, automated manufacture of such media.
The present invention addresses and solves the above-described problems, drawbacks, and disadvantages associated with the above-described conventional methodology for the manufacture of high performance magnetic recording media comprising granular-type magnetic recording layers, while maintaining magnetic properties requisite for high and ultra-high areal density magnetic recording. In addition, the present invention maintains full compatibility with all aspects of automated manufacture of such media.